lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanzal Highmore
Hanzal Highmore is the son of Lisa, and Heath Highmore making him a member of House Highmore. Hanzal Highmore has three siblings in the form of Gregory, Orellia, and Jane Higmore of which his brother Gregory was killed during the Battle of Lyons, his sister Orellia works alongside his Aunt Lysa Highmore in running the day to day chores of the house, and his sister Jane Highmore married a bastard at seventeen and has brought him into the house in a serious way. Hanzal Highmore has been in love with Ashley Tully since the days when she was his mother's handmaiden and the two have twice been forced to rebuild their relationship due to things pulling them apart, but during the Rise of Lucerne Hanzal is finally married to Ashley in a large ceremony. WIth Ashley Tully he has one child in the form of Dedrik Highmore of whom is a young boy at the time of Burning Dreams but is preparing to squire in the Riverlands. Hanzal Highmore was born the highborn son of his father Heath Highmore and during their few years together the two were very close, and Hanzal was training under Nadrick to one day be the squire of Heaths best friend Benjen Klaevine. When the War in France raged Hanzal was nine years old, and his father would perish during the conflict causing emotional strain on the family. Following Heaths death two main things happened that changed Hanzals life, the first being his mother became heavily invested in the Plague of which she would attempt to get House Highmore to join with the rebels but when she went to Draco Highmore his loyalty to Bill Lovie made him tell on her causing her death. Following the death of his mother he grew very close to his mother's handmaiden's in the form of Ashley Tully of whom had always had a crush on him. The two would fall in love but problems starting in the Riverlands caused her to have to leave for Riverrun. The next thing was following the death of his mother he finally became the squire of Benjen Klaevine and through this he shared an almost father son relationship with Benjen. Hanzal would take part in The Journey where he fought bravely alongside Benjen through the battles of that conflict. Following the Journey he would join House Highmore as it accompanied House Lovie into the Battle of Berne, and during this conflict he would duel Franzal Opeil of whome was his best friend growing up but had become invested in the True Sons of Lucerne, and killing Franzal brought him to a place where he felt as if he had betrayed his code by killing his brother. With this feeling of betrayal he left House Highmore and travelled north where he came to the Riverlands for a time hiding out there pretending to be a common sell sword. In fact he had come to see Ashley Tully and his time with her would rebuild his spirits, and when representatives came to Riverrun from Lucerne discussing anexxation he prepared alongside Ashley for the coming of Lucerne which he silently was thankful for. When the Kingdom of Lucerne annexxed the region he would return to his house, and join House Highmore in the Invasion of Westbridge, but he refused to abandon his love for Ashley Tully and he offered a massive deal to Edmure Tully in order for him to sell off his daughter in marriage. History Early History Hanzal Highmore was born the highborn son of his father Heath Highmore and during their few years together the two were very close, and Hanzal was training under Nadrick to one day be the squire of Heaths best friend Benjen Klaevine. When the War in France raged Hanzal was nine years old, and his father would perish during the conflict causing emotional strain on the family. Death of Lisa "My mother was strung up outside the home I had lived for the entirety of my young life, and after that I could never walk through that front door without even for a moment imagining her body hanging from the rafters. I couldn't avenge her and I guess that was the worst part about her death." -Hanzal Highmore Following Heaths death two main things happened that changed Hanzals life, the first being his mother became heavily invested in the Plague of which she would attempt to get House Highmore to join with the rebels but when she went to Draco Highmore his loyalty to Bill Lovie made him tell on her causing her death. She was executed during The Plague and her body was forced to hang outside the front of the House House Highmore estates, and they were not allowed to take it down, or go out different doors to bypass seeing what had happened. Following the death of his mother and her subsequently helping him through the time that her body lay outside the door he grew very close to his mother's handmaiden's in the form of Ashley Tully of whom had always had a crush on him. '' "I can still feel her hand on mine sometimes when I try really hard, pulling me through the doors and past the body of my mother who had done nothing except try to fix something that was wrong. They both had so much bravery, and I saw both of them for who they were during those cold walks."'' -Hanzal Highmore Ashley would attempt to make him feel better, and while at first he resisted because of his sadness she eventually won him over, and was able to even as a young child to make him feel better. The two would grow to feel more for eachother over the following months that she remained (she had been placed in charge of maintaining the house following the death of Lisa Highmore due to the fact that she was the only one that knew everything about its running) and this closeness morphed into a sexual relationship In Love : '' "I loved her from the first time she held my hand walking through that doorway. I loved her from the first time she kissed me tenderly on the cheek. I loved her for every small thing she ever did for me. I loved her because she felt so freely that I never worried with her that I was enough. I was never afraid to be sad, or to have an off day the way I was with anyone elce I knew. I just love her with everything in me, and it didn't matter where she was taken away to I will always follow her until the breathe is gone from my lungs."'' : -Hanzal Highmore This sexual relationship was new for Ashley as she had been sent to stay and become the handmaiden of Lisa Highmore when she was only eight years old and had been there ever since, so she found herself awe struck by this young man that shared so much interest in her. The two would fall in love but problems starting in the Riverlands caused her to have to leave for Riverrun. Hanzal was beyond desperate before she left, and he went to his uncle and tried to find any way to get her to stay, but Draco wasn't able to figure out how they could do it so the day came when she was forced to leave. : "Watching her leave tore everything in me that was good right out. I had nothing left without her. She was the air that I needed to survive and when she left it was like the air just left my lungs and I fell to the ground and begged to have my air returned to me." : -Hanzal Highmore New Father The next thing was following the death of his mother he finally became the squire of Benjen Klaevine and through this he shared an almost father son relationship with Benjen. Hanzal would take part in The Journey where he fought bravely alongside Benjen through the battles of that conflict. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Following the Journey he would join House Highmore as it accompanied House Lovie into the Battle of Berne, and during this conflict he would duel Franzal Opeil of whome was his best friend growing up but had become invested in the True Sons of Lucerne, and killing Franzal brought him to a place where he felt as if he had betrayed his code by killing his brother. With this feeling of betrayal he left House Highmore and travelled north where he came to the Riverlands for a time hiding out there pretending to be a common sell sword. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Orellia Highmore1.jpg|Orellia Highmore - Sister|link=Orellia Highmore Jane Highmore.jpg|Jane Highmore - Sister|link=Jane Highmore Relationships Category:House Highmore Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal